Die goldene Stunde
Die goldene Stunde 'ist die fünfzehnte Episode der siebten Staffel. Inhalt Meredith leitet die Notaufnahme und hat daher alle Hände voll zu tun. Doch Cristina will ihr unbedingt etwas erzählen: Callie hat sie gebeten, die Patentante des Babys zu werden. Ein Mann mit Brustschmerzen wird eingeliefert. Er will unbedingt am Abend mit seinem Sohn zu einem Basketballspiel, doch er hat schwerwiegendere Probleme, als anfangs angenommen. Ein 4-jähriger Junge mit Oberschenkelbruch hat große Schmerzen und muss operiert werden, doch es wird einfach kein OP frei. Lexie entlässt einen Patienten mit Kopfschmerzen. Meredith entdeckt, dass der Mann einen Schlaganfall hat und holt ihn, zum Glück noch rechzeitig, zurück ins Krankenhaus. Sie macht Lexie große Vorwürfe, sie hätte ihn auf keinen Fall entlassen dürfen. Alex hat eigentlich frei, kommt aber kurz ins Krankenhaus, um Patientenakten zu unterschreiben. Er hat ebenfalls Karten für das Basketballspiel. Dr. Lucy Fields erklärt sich schließlich bereit, ihm zu helfen, da sie auch ein großer Basketballfan ist. Teddy hat heute ein Date mit William. Sie hat aber keine Zeit, da sie Meredith bei ihrem Brustschmerzpatient helfen muss. Dr. Bailey und Pfleger Eli leben unterdessen ihr Liebesleben aktiv im Krankenhaus aus. Stewart, ein betrunkener Mann, und sein Kumpel kommen in die Notaufnahme. Stewart ist putzmunter, obwohl ihm ein riesiges Messer im Kopf steckt. Meredith, Lexie, Jackson und Owen sehen sich die Röntgenbilder an und überlegen, was zu tun ist, als Stewarts Kumpel ihm einfach so das Messer aus dem Kopf zieht. Stewart hat keine verbleibenden Schäden, was an ein Wunder grenzt. Meredith bemerkt, dass Webbers Frau Adele sich in der Notaufnahme befindet, weil sie gestürzt ist. Sie kann sich aber an den Unfallhergang nicht erinnern. Meredith hat einen schlimmen Verdacht... Alex erklärt sich am Ende bereit, den kleinen Jungen mit dem Oberschenkelbruch zu operieren. Die Karten für das Basketballspiel schenkt er Jackson. Dieser lädt Lexie ein, mit ihm zum Spiel zu gehen. Musik *'Love Like a Sunset Part 1 'von ''Phoenix *'''Bourgeois 'Shangri-La '''von ''Miss Li *'Lose Control '''von ''Back Ted N-Ted Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Golden Hour ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Midlake. Intro Wie viel schafft man eigentlich in einer Stunde? Den Wochenendeinkauf vielleicht, im Stau stehen, einen Ölwechsel machen lassen? Eine Stunde ist nicht lange, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt. 60 Minuten, 3600 Sekunden. Mehr nicht. Aber in der Medizin bedeutet eine Stunde oft alles. Wir nennen es die goldene Stunde. Das magische Zeitfenster, das darüber entscheidet, ob ein Patient überlebt oder stirbt. Outro Eine Stunde, eine einzige Stunde, kann alles verändern. Für immer. Eine Stunde kann ein Leben retten. In einer Stunde kann man seine Meinung ändern. Manchmal empfinden wir eine Stunde als ein Geschenk. Für manche hat eine Stunde fast keine Bedeutung. Für andere kann eine Stunde alles auf den Kopf stellen. Aber am Ende eines Tages ist es trotzdem bloß eine Stunde. Eine von vielen. Eine von vielen, die noch kommen. 60 Minuten, 3600 Sekunden. Mehr nicht. Dann fängt alles wieder von vorn an. Und wer weiß, was die nächste Stunde bereit hält. Zitate *Meredith: Hilfst du mir oder wirst du weiter da rumsitzen und Chips essen? *Cristina: Ich habe heute schon vier femoro-poplietale Bypässe gelegt, klar? Das ist der erste Stuhl, auf dem ich sitze, seit 7 Uhr! Und das ist meine erste Nahrungsaufnahme. Ich hab mich für diese Chips entschieden. (Das Telefon klingelt) ''Du solltest da rangehen! *Meredith: Seattle Grace Mercy West Notaufnahme? *Cristina: Die Grube hast du dir selbst gebuddelt! Du wolltest doch heute freiwillig Dienst schieben! *Meredith: Alles klar. Ein 10-jähriger kommt mit Verdacht auf Appendizitis. Piepen Sie Robbins an! Hier war ein Engpass. Ich bin eingesprungen, wie jeder gute Stationsarztanwärter. *Cristina: Sadomasochistischer Stationsarztanwärter! ''(Meredith lacht) ''Was ist mit dir los? Du bist so munter und fröhlich. *Meredith: Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht sind's die Östrogene, die ich kriege. Wir haben die Dosis erhöht. Ich bin mit Hormonen vollgepumpt. Ich kenn noch welche, die munter sind! *Cristina: Wen? *Meredith: Meine Möpse! Die sind riesig! Muss ich eigentlich meine neuen Möpse mögen? *Cristina: Oh Gott, nein! Die machen Rückenschmerzen. *Meredith: Oh, Dr Bailey! *Bailey: Ich wollte mich hinlegen! Oh ähm, tut mir leid. Was ich sagen wollte war, dass ich ähm diesen Raum jetzt benutzen werde, um mich hinzulegen. Denn genau dazu sind Bereitschaftsräume da. Wenn man müde ist, legt man sich da hin, oder? Wissen Sie, ich hab ein Kind und einen Fulltime-Job. Ich... Der Tag war einfach zu anstrengend. Ich bin wirklich sehr erschöpft. (Eli kommt um die Ecke) Hundemüde bin ich! ''(Schüttelt die ganze Zeit den Kopf, damit Eli stehen bleibt) *Meredith: (Ist verwirrt, weil Bailey die ganze Zeit den Kopf schüttelt) ''Okay. *Bailey: Okay. *Meredith: Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen: Wissen Sie wo Dr. Altman ist? *Bailey: Dr.... Nein! Ich hab keine Ahnung wo Dr. Altman ist. Auch nicht wo andere Ärzte oder Pfleger sind! Denn ich werde mich jetzt in dieses Zimmer begeben! Zum Schlafen! Und zwar ganz allein! *Meredith: ''(Teddy läuft vorbei) ''Ah, ich hab sie gefunden. Dr. Altman! *Alex: Hey Kepner! *April: Ja? *Alex: Wie gut kannst du Unterschriften fälschen? *April: Auch wenn ich's gut könnte, würde ich so etwas selbstverständlich nicht tun! Es ist ethisch nicht korrekt und ungesetzlich! Also, tut mir leid. Ich werde dir bei deinen Unterschriften nicht helfen, klar? *Teddy: Es werden keine Unterschriften gefälscht! *Lucy: Unterschriften fälschen, he? Wieso überrascht mich das nicht? *Alex: Ich hab's einfach nur eilig, weil ich zum Spiel will. *Lucy: Moment, hast du etwa Karten? Krass, heute wird um den Pac 10-Titel gekämpft! *Alex: Ja, allerdings. *Lucy: Wenn die Huskies gewinnen, kommen sie automatisch ins March Madness! *Alex: Deshalb will ich diese blöden Krankenakten ja auch schnell fertigkriegen. Hey, was machst du? Warte. *Lucy: Keine meiner Patientinnen, die oben in den Wehen liegen, ist weiter als drei Zentimeter. Das heißt ich muss Zeit totschlagen und du darfst dieses Spiel nicht verpassen. Gib mir 'n Stift. *Alex: Ich dachte du hältst mich für 'n Loser? *Lucy: Du stehst auf die Huskies. Vielleicht revidier ich das mit dem Loser. *Cristina: Ist das wahr? Der mit dem Messer rennt rum und redet? *Meredith: Was ist denn mit deiner Kolektomie? *Cristina: Ach, die wurde verschoben. Seine Frau hat ihn vor der OP mit Cheeseburgern und Fritten gefüttert. *Meredith: Also, die Sache mit Callie. Du weißt, das ist keine gute Idee! Du willst ganz sicher nicht die Patentante werden, oder? *Cristina: Ach nicht? *Meredith: Natürlich nicht!! Jetzt denk doch mal drüber nach, wie viele Leute sterben müssen, bis du drankommst! Mark, Callie und Arizona! Das sind 'ne Menge Leute! *Cristina: Ja, das sind viele. Und auch ganz schön viele Tote. *Meredith: Genau! Doch wenn du die Patentante von meinem Baby wärst, dann wären es nur Derek und ich! Einmal im dunkeln zu schnell in die Kurve und Bumm: Dein Kind! *Cristina: Okay, ganz ehrlich. Ich finde Patentante sein in der Theorie ganz toll, in der Praxis unvorstellbar! Sich kümmern um irgendein Kind? Ganz sicher nicht! Dafür gibt es doch Internate! *Cristina: Da steckt ein Messer in seinem Kopf, das sehen Sie doch! Sie müssen sich konzentrieren, Stewart. Hören Sie mir zu! Wie viel ist 14+4? *Stewart: 18. *Cristina: 27-13? *Stewart: Ähhh.... 15? *Cristina: Nein. 172-60? *Stewart: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber das liegt nicht an dem Messer. Ich bin einfach zu betrunken. *David: Nein, er kann das nicht rechnen, weil er dumm ist! *Stewart: Danke David! Was soll das? *Cristina: Unglaublich. Sein mentaler Zustand ist vollkommen intakt, abgesehen davon, dass ihm Mathe nicht liegt. Das Messer hat gar keinen Schaden angerichtet! *Meredith: Na schön, vielleicht hab ich grade jetzt, in dem Moment, in dem wir reden, ein bisschen Zeit, aber eben nur 'ne Minute. *Derek: Ist doch perfekt. Ne Minute reicht mir schon, geht ganz schnell! ''(Macht die Tür zum Bereitschaftszimmer auf) *Bailey: Ahhhhh!!! *Derek: Oh, tschuldigung! *Meredith: Was ist? *Derek: Da war niemand! Nichts, das Zimmer ist besetzt. Äh, ich hab da drin was gesehen, aber danach fragen darfst du nicht. *Meredith: Na gut, aber wenn wir da nicht reinkönnen, wo gehen wir dann hin? *Derek: Ich hätte da 'ne Idee! (Zieht Meredith in den Fahrstuhl) *Meredith: Wo wollen wir denn hin? *Derek: Nirgendwo hin. Wir tun's gleich hier! *Meredith: Was?? Nein, auf keinen Fall! *Derek: Hab dich nicht so! *Meredith: Nein, auf keinen Fall!! Verarschst du mich, Derek? *Derek: Hose runter und los! Und hopp, mach schon, rein raus! *Meredith: Oh mein Gott, du willst es hier tun? Du willst mich doch verarschen! *Derek: Das ist 'n Abenteuer! Jetzt sei nicht so 'n kleiner Schisser! *Meredith: Ich liebe Abenteuer, nur im Fahrstuhl find ich es leider nicht so schön. *Derek: Bitte! Dann tu es nicht für mich, sondern für unser zukünftiges Baby. Dreh dich um. *Meredith: Ich fass es nicht, dass ich mich darauf einlasse! Unser zukünftiges Baby in spe ist diese Strapazen hoffentlich wert! *Derek: Zappel nicht so rum! (Gibt ihr eine Spritze) *Meredith: Ahhh! Autsch! *Derek: Siehst du, ich hab dir gesagt es geht schnell! Ich freu mich schon auf unser zukünftiges Baby! *Meredith: Ich freu mich auch. *''Derek steigt aus, Lucy und Alex steigen ein'' *Alex: Wir haben das mit den Unterschriften schnell hingekriegt! Jetzt komm ich noch rechtzeitig zum Spiel! *Lucy: Ich weiß und ohne meine Hilfe hättest du das auf keinen Fall geschafft. Also denke ich, das Mindeste wäre doch, dass du mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise dafür entschädigen würdest. Also wann fragst du mich endlich, ob ich mit dir zu diesem Spiel gehe? *Alex: Oh, ich hab na ja die Karte schon Avery versprochen, aber von mir aus. Scheiß doch auf Avery! Also möchtest du mitkommen? *Lucy: Nein, ich hab 'n vollen Kreißsaal. Leider. Ich wollte dich nur testen, ob du mich fragst. Wir sehen uns! *Meredith: Gib's doch zu: Du magst sie! *Alex: Ach, halt die Klappe! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode